1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to fastening technologies and, more particularly, to a fastening system using an elastic member and a fastening device for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A commonly used fastening system includes two connecting members attached to each other by a rivet. A fastening device for forming the fastening system includes a rivet head forming tool, a positioning assembly, and a driving assembly. The positioning assembly positions the connecting members, and the driving assembly drives the rivet head forming tool to apply the rivet, deforming an end thereof to fix the two connecting members together. A positive pressing force between the two connecting members is determined by a moving distance of the rivet head forming tool. However, the connecting members and the rivet often experience size variations, thus the positive pressing force between the connecting members may not be controllable, whereby the fastening system is inconvenient to use.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.